Superhero
by laurific09
Summary: "People build up walls not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to break them down." Ally is the girl who is getting bullied. Austin is the superstar who is tired of the fame. Born together, seperated at age 5. Meeting again unexpectedly, wht do they do about it? Learning about Ally's life, how does Austin plan to save the day and be her Superhero?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I kind of, maybe lost inspiration for my other stories... So I made a new one. Sorry... **

**I'm only saying this once: I do not own Austin and Ally, or the song Superhero from the Turn it Up Album.**

* * *

"You don't need someone to complete you, you only need someone to accept you completely." -Unknown

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Waking up to my alarm, I walked to my bathroom. I took a nice, warm shower, then wrapped myself in a towel. I towel dried my hair and curled it. I chose an oversized sweater with a heart in the middle and a pair of high-waisted shorts. I first grabbed my glasses, then I put on some knee high socks and a beanie and went downstairs.

I heard a beep outside my house and carefully, trying not to wake up my parents, I grabbed an apple and put on my Converse. I grabbed my book bag and opened the door. Outside I saw my best friend, Dez.

I took a seat in his car, waiting for him to go. He didn't.

"Um, Dez?" I said.

"Ya?" He said, clearly not getting it.

"Are you gonna go? What are you waiting for?" I asked him, taking a bit of my apple.

"Oh right!"

Finally starting the car, we headed off to Trish's house. When we got there, we saw her impatiently waiting by her door. She was wearing a leopard print shirt with a white blazer on top. Her denim jeans had a red fabric design on the side.

"What took you so long?" She said making her way to the car.

"Well Dez here didn't go, until I told him." I said.

"Hey! How am I-" Dez said, but got cut off by Trish.

"Just go Coppertop(*), we'll be late!"

When we got to school, I ran out of the car and made my way to first period. Not exactly looking where I was going, I bumped into someone. Picking up my glasses, I looked up. He looked familiar. Too embarrased to talk, I not-so-gracefully made my way to English class.

There's something about him I can't remember. He's too familiar.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I hate my life. My parents are barely home, my record label producer takes over my life, and his daughter is all over me. I'm just lucky he doesn't let rockstars date his only daughter.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. I had over 3 missed calls from Jimmy, my record label producer.

"Austin, we have terrible news." he said. "Your parents have been giving me complaints about your education."

"And..." I said.

"Well, we have to send you to school," he paused for a while, waiting for my response.

"Really?!" Truth is, i was really excited. I finally have a reason to get out of this world.

-RANDOMNESS INTO A LINE AUSLLY RAURA RYDELLINGTON RANDOMNESS INTO A LINE-

It's my first day of school! Whoo! Yeah, I know, I'm weird. I put on the fake eyeglasses that was supposedly my disguise.

Hopping off of my car, I made my way to the office. The nice lady at the front desk gave my schedule, a map, and my locker number. She said I was next to a girl named Ally. Hmmm, seems familiar.

I was walking to my locker while reading the schedule and I wasn't looking where I was going. I bumped into someone and I almost fell. While she was picking up her glasses, I looked at her. Her hair, her clumsy personality; it all seems too familiar.

She looked up and saw her eyes. Looking into them, I instantly feel like I've known her my whole life. There's something about her that I can't let go. I know I have to protect her, I know I have to.

It all seems too familiar.

* * *

**Yay, I finished a chapter! That's it for now! Review please!**

**(*) From Calum's tiny series. The Coppertop Flop Show.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognise. Last time I'm saying it.**

**"I don't care what they're going to say," Let It Go, Frozen**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

English class was pretty boring, and that's coming from me. We were reading the Scarlet Letter; I read that like a million times. Looking to my left, I saw the boy I bumped into earlier. He was staring at me too. I looked away, blushing a light pink.

"Hey Dawson," Claire from the mathletes said. "This is from Dallas." She smiled at me and handed me a piece of note book paper. I took it from her and smiled back.

_'Dorkson, w__hy you wearing your glasses today? Can't see?'_

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I hated English, but it's my first time back in school, so I tried to listen. I thought about the girl I saw this morning. Looking into her eyes I saw hurt and sadness. I wonder what's wrong.

Looking over to my right, I saw her looking outside the window. She must have a lot on her mind right now. She suddenly looked over my way. She looked away after noticing that I was already looking at her. I saw a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Then, a girl with short black hair and glasses gave her a note. "Dawson," she said. Then she said omething about a guy named Dallas. I don't know.

Dawson

_Dawson_

**_Dawson..._**

All seems familiar.

Looking over her shoulder I saw a part of the note.

_'First glasses. Do you also sleep with a teddy bear. Or do you have braces as well? Haha_

_Signed: Dallas, Trent and Ethan'_

I looked at her face. She tried to hold back tears, but one by one, they just came down. I suddenly had the courage to wrap my arms around her shoulders, comforting her. She looked my way and I smiled. She smiled back.

After I got her to stop crying, the bel, rang. We walked outside, side by side, until two other people came to walk with us.

"Um, Al, who is this?" a boy with funky clothes said.

"Well actually I don't even know his name," 'Al' said. "We didn't talk much."

"I'm sorry," I said hearing my phone beep. "I have to go, my mom is calling me."

I hugged 'Al' and made my way to an empty classroom.

"Hey mom," I said into the phone.

"Hey honey," she said. "How's school?"

"Great, but can you help me with something?"

"Sure, sweetie."

"What happens in the Scarlet Letter?"

"Austin Monica-"

"Moooom..."

After a long conversation with my mom, I made my way to gym class. I'm late!

* * *

**Ally's POV**

After he hugged me, I felt shooting stars run up and down my body. I felt like I've known him forever.

"What and who was that?" Trish asked.

"I don't know, but-" Dez said, but got cut off by Trish.

"Not you, I asked Ally!"

"First of all, I don't know," I said looking in Trish's direction. "Second of all, Dez you're weird," I said looking his way. "And lastly, Dallas and his troop made fun of me wearing glasses and gave me this note." I said handing the paper to Trish.

Trish and Dez read it over and by the end if it, Trish was red. Not the good kind though.

"That little-" Trish started.

"Trish just let it go. I'm tired of this," Dez said seriously. "Come on Ally, we'll be late for gym class."

Dez and I headed for gym, while Trish went to Health. She has Health with Trent; I hope she doesn't shred him to pieces.

Finally reaching the gym, Coach Hedge(*) told us to stretch. We were playing volleyball today. All the girls stretched normally, while the guys did all kind of stuff. Show-offs.

In the middle of the game, blondie came running in through the doors.

"Moon," Hedge said. "You're late! Give me 20 push ups!"

He did what he was told, impressing all the girls. I even heard a few talking about his muscles. I admit they were- ok, enough staring. We started playing again and he was on my team. Did I mention I was captain of the girl's volleyball team? Yeah, I'm that good.

Seeing him play though, it's like I've seen it somewhere before. The way he moves, the way he talks, the way he smiles. And his last name too. Where have I seen him before? How is he connected to my life?

_Only time will tell._

* * *

**Yay, another chapter! Please review!**

**(*)Yeah, I went there. Only certain people will know. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I need more reviews to continue. I need to know what people think of my story, so I can make it better! Please?!**

**"The fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all." Let it Go, Frozen**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

After having 3 classes with Ms. Pretty Brown Eyes(*), I decide to actually introduce myself.

Hold up! Did I say 'Ms. Pretty Brown Eyes'?

Nevermind that.

It was now almost time for lunch, I'm hungry! Taking my glasses to wipe them, I didn't notice that people were looking at me. My cover's blown!

"Oh. My. Gosh. Jake Moon is actually THE AUSTIN MOON?" A blonde girl said. Oh yeah, I forgot Jimmy placed my name as Jake.

Soon, squeals filled the classroom. Even the Biology teacher, who looked to be in her twenties, gave a little squeal. The only one who wasn't was Ms. Pretty Brown Eyes. Though her eyes were wide.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Did I near correctly? Did I hear Austin Moon? It all makes sense now.

Moves.

Smile.

Last Name.

Can you beleive that my best friend is actually here?

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Then suddenly, a pair of petite arms were wrapped around my neck. I was at first scared, but then I saw the half of the heart necklace.

"Ally?" I said. All she did was nod.

I can't believe it! Ally Dawson is here! After being seperated about 12 years, she's finally here. She let go, but I stood up and took her in my arms, spinning as I did so. I tookin the scent of her strawberry scented hair.

"Ally, I can't believe you're here!"

"Me too! How's your mom?"

Our conversation was cut short when the lunch bell rang. Suddenly I didn't feel so hungry anymore.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Austin and I walked to the cafeteria hand in hand, earning me some glares from other girls. It was all a happy mood, until Dallas came.

"Hey look it's Ally Dorkson." Trent said. "Who is this here? Your boyfriend?"

Austin and I blushed at the last comment, but I could tell he was still mad.

"Dude, you could do so. Much. Better," Dallas said.

Austin tightened his grip on my hand. I knew he was trying to protect me.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Trish said coming from behind. "If you don't go, I'll make all you have periods for the rest of your life(**)."

They ran like little girls.

Going inside the cafeteria, I recieved a lot of stares. Some hateful, some joyful. I wasn't used to the attention so I hid my face in Austin's jacket.

After finding a table, I introduced Austin to my friends. It's all going good so far.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

After seeing Ally in that situation and reading the note, I felt very protective of her.

Whenever she needs me by her side, I'll be there.

When she's in trouble, I'll know.

I just want and need her to know that she's not alone.

I'm here.

I want to be her Superhero. (***)

* * *

**(*) I got that from Cody Simpson's song Pretty Brown Eyes, don't own that.**

**(**) Is that possible?**

**(***) I changed a little bit of the lyrics from the song Superhero by Ross Lynch, don't own that.**

**So, sorry it's short. Kind of just a filler chapter? Eh, it's 11:21pm ET review! I will not continue without getting feedback.**

**Oh and there will be twist so watch out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Hope everyone has a chance to be a better person in 2014. Cheers!**

**"Boys think of girls like books. If the cover doesn't catch their eyes, they won't even bother to read what's inside."**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

After that bullying dillema, I was tired of everything. Tired of Dallas and his crew. Tired of his bullying. I had to step up somehow. If only I didn't have this stage fright.

"Hey Ally," Austin said coming up to me. Lunch was over and we were heading to Music class, my favourite.

"Yeah?" I said turning to him. I hadn't noticed that our faces were centimetres apart. We were so close.

"Is music still your favourite?" He asked, putting a strand of my hair behind my ear. His voice sent chills up and down my body.

"Yes, I do," I said in a whispering tone. "I have stage fright though."

Our conversation was again cut short when a shriek came from across the halls.

* * *

When we entered the class, Austin looked scared. Even though everyone knew that 'Jake Moon' was Austin Moon, they got over it. A new news spread. Something about the vice principal and divorce. I don't know.

I took my seat at the back and Austin followed. I knew he knew that I was shy, so he didn't push me to the front. Plus, I think he was still scared of the girl from earlier.

Mrs. Welly, a woman in her mid 30's, came in as soon as we sat down. She started attendance.

"Ally Dawson," she called.

"Here," I replied.

The usual routine was done. First scales, then voluntary performances. We usually went in alphabetical order and it was me today. I dreaded for this day to come. I love performing, I really do, but not in front of a crowd.

"Ms. Dawson please come up here and perform," she said.

Once I reached the front, she whispered to me, "Honey, I know you have stage fright. I'm letting you pick someone to come sing with you."

I gave her a silent thank you and looked at Austin. He had a comforting look on his face and I knew he knew what I meant when I looked at him. He walked to the front, applauses filling the room.

"What do you want to sing?" he asked me.

"Don't Look Down," I said feeling a little bit more confident.

He smiled at me and we started.

_[Austin:]_

_Yeah, whoa_

_I'm walking on a thin line_

_And my hands are tied_

_Got nowhere to hide_

_I'm standing at a crossroads_

_Don't know where to go_

_Feeling so exposed_

_[Ally:]_

_Yeah I'm caught_

_In between_

_Where I'm going and where I've been_

_But no,_

_There's no turning back_

_Yeah!_

_[Both:]_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge,_

_It's like I'm hanging by a thread,_

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah, I tell myself_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_[Austin:]_

_It'd be so easy_

_Just to run_

_It'd be so easy_

_To just give up_

_[Ally:]_

_But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back_

_There's no turning back_

_[Both:]_

_No turning back_

_[Ally:]_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

_[Austin:]_

_It's like I'm hanging by a thread_

_[Ally:]_

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah I tell myself_

_[Both:]_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_([Ally:] Doooowwwn!)_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_([Austin:] Don't look down! Don't look down!)_

_Don't look down, down, down, down!(*)_

We earned a lot of applauses, and some standing ovations. I wrapped my arms around Austin's neck and he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist. I never wanted this to end.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

The applauses died down and Ally and I pulled away from our hug. I turned to the class and I saw her. _Her._ I got scared so I ran out of the classroom. Ally closely followed from behind.

"Austin wait!" Ally yelled. She stopped and panted. I soon stopped running and went over to Ally.

"Ally, you ok?" I asked. "Sorry I made you run."

"Austin," she said. "Why did you run?" She asked in between pants.

"I'm sorry, but I saw her," I said.

"Who the heck is her?"

"Her!" I said pointing to the girl in the floral dress. She must followed us outside the classroom!

"Her is Kira Starr?" she asked with mixed expressions of confused and scared.

* * *

**(*) I don't own Don't Look Down by Ross and Laura Lynch. (Sorry, had to)**

**Well, there's the twist. Sort of. Yeah I left a cliffie. Sorry. Happy New Year, again. That will add some drama, and there's also Ally's bullies. Ooohhhh...**

**Review! Cheers! Love from Canada!**

**lalaraura9 on Tumblr**

**Follow, Fave, Review.**

**See you later Violerinas(**)! **

**(**) I'm calling all of my followers, favourite-rs, and reviewers.**

**Violerinas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! This is my New Year's present to you! Love you all!**

**"Everyone says you only fall in love once, but that's not true, because everytime I see you, I fall in love all over again."**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Why was Austin so scared? It's just Kira Starr. In fact they were supposed to be partners. The song Don't Look Down was written by her for a duet with Taylor Swift(*).

Austin helped me up and pulled in the janitor's closet. Suprisingly, there were lots of room.

"Austin, what's wrong with you? It's just Kira Starr!" I said.

"Exactly," he started. "It's Kira Starr!"

"What's the prob-" I was cut short when Austin placed his hand over my mouth. I heard footsteps outside and a loud shrieking voice.

"Austie?!" Kira said. Soon we heard her go away and Austin removed his hand from over my mouth.

"Austie?" I teased. I was gonna burst into a loud laugh when I saw the look on Austin's face. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"The thing is, I got signed to Starr Records," he said. He looked at me as if looking for a signal to go on. I nodded.

"So, then I thought it would be amazing, but I was wrong. Jimmy Starr took over my life. He told me what to do, how to act, and how to live my life. I hated it. So when he sent me to school, I was happy, especially meeting you again." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "How does this have anything to do with Kira?" I asked.

"Well, I'm getting there!" he said. I put my hands up in surrender. "Then, Kira, his daughter, met me. Ever since, she was all over me." He looked away for a little bit in disgust. For some reason, I felt a pang of jealousy in my stomach.

He looked back. "So then she thought I was her 'boyfriend'. Lucky for me, Jimmy didn't allow it. She still gave me suggestive looks and flirt with me though. It's truly disgusting."

* * *

School was over. Austin and I exchanged numbers so we would keep in touch. After that story of his, I felt sorry for him. I also felt something I never felt before.

I went home to find my mom sitting on the couch watching 'Glee'(**). I sat down next to her.

"Hey honey, how was school?" she asked.

"It was fine," I said. She knew I was hiding something.

"Were they bullying you again? I know-"

"Mom, it's not that," I started. "I saw Austin!"

"What?! Do you have his number? I have to talk to Mimi! Are you two toge-"

"Mooom..." I said. "I do have his number. We are not together!" Sure I had a crush on him. That was when we were 5!"

Yeah, I had a crush on him. Back then, I didn't know what love meant. I thought it was just two people who get married and live in castles, but no. Looking past that, I knew it was something more. Looking at the way my parents look at each other, they have a connection.

After our conversation, I went upstairs to write something in my songbook/journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_I saw Austin today! I feel like it's been centuries since we saw each other. I missed him so much._

Then I thought of some song lyrics.

_**'Can't count the years on one hand**_

_**That we've been together**_

_**I need the other one to hold you**_

_**Make you feel, make you feel bet****ter'**(***)_

_Today was also the day I overcame my stage fright. I'm glad I did it with Austin._

_Love~Ally_

* * *

**Austin's POV**

School was finally over. Going home to our old house, I was suprised to see my mom sitting down watching 'Glee'(**).

"Hey mom!" I said coming up to her and giving her a hug.

"Hey sweetie," she said.

"You won't believe what happened today!" I said. "I'm glad you put me in school." She gave me a confused look.

"First of all, I saw Ally!"

"Really? Oh my! You have her number, right? I can't wait to reach Penny. Apparntly, we changed numbers at the same time, so we couldn't reach each other." she babbled on.

"Mom, relax."

"So, why are you suddenly excited for school?" she asked me.

I told her the same story I told Ally, and after, she gave me a hug. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Dez?" I asked opening the door to see Ally's friend standing by my doorway.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

The next morning, I was thinking of all that happened yesterday. In the shower, I thought about Austin. I could still feel his warm touch on my skin, and how his voice always gave me the chills. What's wrong with me?

I hopped off of the shower and took out a pink frilly tank top, some skinny jeans, and a white blazer. I quickly put them on and started to do my hair. After blow drying it, I straightened my hair. Taking a small clip, I put on the right side, clipping my bangs back.

I went downstairs to find my dad making his delicious waffles. My mom sat at the table drinking coffee. I sat next to her, placing my songbook/journal next to me. My dad placed my favourite kind of waffles on my plate, and gave me a glass of orange juice. I quickly devoured my strawberry waffles, closing my eyes as I did so.

Today, I was supposed to go over to Trish's jouse and Dez would pick us up there. But instead a yellow Ferrari(****) stopped by infront of my house. The suprise though, was that Austin came out of the driver's seat.

He made his way into my house, me following closely behind.

"Hello Mrs. Dawson," he said turning to my mom. "Mr. Dawson," he said turning to my dad.

"Please, Austin call us Lester and Penny," my dad said.

"How are you dear?" my mom asked him.

We still had about 30 minutes until go to school, so we talked for a while. I woke up pretty early.

"How did you find my house?" I asked Austin.

"I was hanging out with Dez after school and I asked him," he said blushing a little bit.

Weird thing though, was that I found it cute. While he talked to my parents, I couldn't help but stare at him. He changed so much over the years.

* * *

**(*) From the episode "Costumes and Courage"**

**(**) I don't own Glee.**

**(***) Whoever guesses what song this is will get a shoutout in the next chapter.**

**(****) I don't own a Ferrari or the brand/car.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please always review, it gives me motivation to continue.**

**Bye Violerinas! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! So I couldn't wait any longer. I'm updating! You better enjoy it while it lasts, cause school resumes next week and I have to do some extra work.**

**So shoutout to honesthannah! Ya, I love the song too. The song was Still Into You.**

**Thanks for staying with me from the start! Read honesthannah's stories, they are awesome!**

* * *

**"If you can't get someone out of your head, maybe they're supposed to be there." **

* * *

**Ally's POV**

This past week, the only thing on my mind was Austin.

_Austin_.

I really hope this ends soon. I wasn't able to concentrate on anything lately. So, I called Trish for help.

"Hey Trish," I said on to the phone.

"Hey Ally!" she replied. "What's up?"

"I'm having problems. Can I come over?" I asked her. She replied with a 'yes'.

I walked all the way to Trish's house, and her house is pretty far. I just wanted time to think.

Once I reached her house, her cousin, Liza, opened the door.

"Hey Liz," I said pulling her in for a hug.

"Hey Ally!" she said into the hug. We pulled away and she brought me over to Trish. She's just one year older than us.

"Ally, what did you need me for? I know you only come to me when it's serious, I always had to come to your house," Trish said, complaining a little bit.

"I'm having boy problems," I said.

"Oooohh!" Liz said. "So, who's the boy?"

"Um..." I said, hesitantly.

"Is it Austin?" Trish asked excited.

"Austin Moon?!" Liz shouted. "You know him?"

"Yeah, we were best friends when we were 5, then they moved to California for the family business." I explained.

"So, what's the problem?" Trish asked curious.

"Well, lately, I can't get him out of my head," I started. Trish and Liz gave me knowing smirks. I tilted my head to side, a confused look on my face, letting my brown locks fall.

"Seriously?" Liz said. "Are you getting butterflies when you're near him?"

"Uh, no. I just find myself staring a lot though." I said.

"Wait a few more days," Liz said. "If you feel anything different, tell us."

Then Trish butted in, "If you said you did feel butterflies, I would've said you liked him."

"Me and Austin? Pfft-no way!" I said. "Trust me, Austin and I are just friends."(*)

"Sure," Liz and Trish said.

* * *

It's now Monday, again. I woke up to my alarm clock beaming the song 'Loud'(**) While walikng to my bathroom, I thought about what Trish and Liz said on Saturday.

Hopping in the shower, I let the warm water prickle down my back. I let all the thoughts flow along with the water. Do I really like Austin?

Quickly hopping off, I dried my hair and put it up in a bun. I grabbed my glasses and put on a yellow floral sundress. I went downstairs to find my mom cooking bacon and eggs. I sat down next to my dad, who was reading a newspaper. Mom set down the food and put some on my plate. To finish it off, I drank some orange juice.

My mom had an early business meeting today, so she dropped me off at school.

"Bye mom!" I said waving to her. She waved back and left.

I went inside the school to find Austin and Kira kissing. It looked like Austin wanted to pull away, but it might just a hallucination. I was heartbroken.

I ran to class without looking up. Tears started flowing down my face and I couldn't see. Suddenly, I felt a wrist pull me back. Turning around, strong arms made their way around me. The next thing I knew, I was hugging Austin.

He pulled away and I instantly felt an urge to hug him back. I missed his warmth. Taking my glasses off, he placed his hands on either side of my face, then wiped my tears with his thumbs. He then took a piece of my hair and placed it behind my ear.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I was pacing back and forth in front of Ally's locker.(***) I came early to school and I wanted to wait for her.

A loud shriek came from the door as it opened. 'Oh no!' I thought.

"Austie!" Kira Starr shouted. Everyone were holding back laughs.

I tried to run but she suddenly wrapped her arms around me. How did she get here so fast? When she pulled away, I had no chance to talk because she put her lips on mine. I tried to pull away, but her hold was very tight. My eyes were actually opened and I saw Ally walk in. When she saw us, she started to run. Her yellow dress was flying as she ran.

I pushed Kira away and gave her a disgusted look. Everyone suddenly had cameras and phones out.

"Get away from me!" I said to her. Then I ran to catch Ally. I pulled her back and wiped away her tears.

"Ally, I didn't do anything!" I said.

"Well, why were you and Kira kissing?" she said suddenly mad. A crowd gathered around us.

"She kissed me!" I said. "Ally-"

"No, you know what? Why should I even care? We're not even together! Like that's gonna happen! To be honest, I had a crush on you when we were 5, and I thought it was coming back after all these years. And all you do is go and kiss some other girl! Austin Moon, I hate you!" Then she ran away. I stood there, frozen, thinking what just happened.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I can't believe I thought I liked him.

"Yo, Dawson!" Dallas said coming up to me. "Aww, you had a crush on Austin Moon?! That's never gonna happen. You're just a nerd. He is a popstar. Never gonna happen." Then he walked past me, knocking me over in the process, like I wasn't even there. Of course, I fell on the ground.

I just need a friend who can help me up. Especially during hard times.

* * *

**(*) That line was from Girlfriends and Girl Friends, but instead Austin was saying it to Kira.**

**(**) I don't own Loud by R5**

**(***) Remember their lockers are next to each other?**

**Ya, so drama had made its way into 2014. Lol. So ya, drama, love, crushes. Happy 2014!**

**Funny thing was that I wrote half of this chapter in 2013 and the other half in 2014! **

**Lol. **

**So keep being weird and 2014 on...(?)**

**Bye, Violerinas!**


End file.
